Song Fic Viens et Sauvemoi
by Cornemuz
Summary: Herm Dray par moi... Mais c'est nuuuuuuuul d'après moi : Reviewez qd mm siouplait ! 2004/2005


Tokio Hotel – Rette mich

Disclaimer : La chanson ne m'appartient pas, et les personnages non plus, mais le contexte sort tout droit de mon imagination, l'histoire aussi :p… Si vous aimez, reviewez

Zum ersten mal allein, in unserem Versteck

_Pour la première fois seule dans notre cachette_

Dans la tour la plus haute d'un riche manoir, dans une chambre aux tons verts, argents, bleu foncé et noirs, recroquevillée sur un lit à baldaquins, une jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle avait une peau pâle, de beaux yeux chocolat et était coiffée d'une longue crinière brune rendue coiffable après les soins de son mari. Elle portait une robe noire, et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre loin de la cruauté de son mari et de ses sbires.

Ich sehe noch uns're Namen an der Wand

_Je vois encore nos noms sur le mur_

Elle tenait entre ses jambes une boite remplie de photos d'elle, quelques années au paravant, dans les bras d'un garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns, et en la présence d'un grand gaillard roux flamboyant et une tonne de taches de rousseur sur la figure… Ron… Il était mort…

Und wisch sie wieder weg

_Et les efface encore_

Hermione déchira brusquement la photo, ainsi que toutes celles qui y ressemblaient, et les jeta dans un grand feu dans la cheminée.

Ich wollt dir alles anvertrauen

_Je voulais tout te fier_

Le volume des photos avait considérablement baissé. Celles où elle était seule avec Harry y passaient aussi. Soudain elle s'arrêta dans son massacre. Sur la photo elle embrassait un jeune homme blond, aux yeux gris, tellement heureux… Hermione eut un pincement au cœur.

Warum bist du abgehauen

_Pourquoi est tu parti_

La jeune femme détailla l'image. Elle se rappelait encore de ce jour. Elle aimait Draco depuis 3 mois déjà, mais ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils avaient pu partager leur amour. « Pourquoi es-tu parti Draco… Pourquoi l'as-tu suivi ? » Au bout de cette semaine il était parti pour devenir Mangemort, malgré lui.

Komm zurück… Nimm mich mit

_Reviens et emmène moi avec…_

Hermione se leva et posa la photo sur sa table de nuit. Elle ouvrit grand la fenêtre et respira un grand coup. Elle regarda la porte d'entrée du manoir, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

Komm und rette miche ich verbrenne innerlich

_Viens et sauve-moi, je brûle de l'intérieur_

« Sauve-moi de cet Enfer, viens me chercher mon Ange, et je te suivrai partout… Je n'aimerais plus que toi… comme maintenant… comme avant… »

Komm und rette mich ich schaffs nich ohne dich

_Viens et sauve-moi, je ne crée rien sans toi_

Hermione essuya quelques larmes de son visage et regarda dehors, le paysage était magnifique. Elle laissa encore couler une larme sur son visage fin, mais une larme de bonheur. Elle savait qu'un jour, son Ange viendrait la sauver, et qu'il y aurait un coucher de soleil pareil à ce soir…

Komm und rette mich rette mich rette mich

_Viens et sauve moi sauve moi sauve moi..._

La porte grinça et elle se retourna violemment. Elle avait pourtant fermé la porte à clefs et avait jeté un sort puissant à sa cellule. Un Elfe de Maison, tout petit entra dans la pièce.

Shibby est désolée de vous déranger, Mrs., mais il veut vous voir, il a ordonné que c'était très pressant…

Qui ça, Shibby, demanda Hermione d'une voix froide.

Shibby a promis de ne pas le dire…

Hermione sortit et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle descendit tranquillement les escaliers, en se demandant qui ça pouvait être.

Unsre Träume warn gelogen und keine Träne echt

Nos rêves étaient falsifiés et aucune larme vraie

Quand elle passa au deuxième étage, elle s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de son mari. Il avait collé dessus son prénom, et son nom. Harry Potter. Quelle regrettable erreur elle avait fait en l'acceptant pour époux, en septième année. Elle était encore fragile, frêle, peut être pas innocente vu le nombre de gens qu'elle avait tué. C'était Hermione Granger. Son rêve était de vivre près de ses amis. Et elle croyait pouvoir aimer Harry après Draco. Il n'avait jamais su pour eux. Personne n'avait su. Pas même Malfoy Senior, mort quelques jours après qu'elle eut accepté. La même année de la demande de Harry, Ginny fut tuée, et tout le monde en fut plus que touché, troublé, marqué, blessé. Les Weasley étaient devenus très durs, et Ron ne riait plus autant.

Sag das das nicht wahr is sag es mir jetzt

Dis moi ce qui n'est pas vrai, dis le moi maintenant

Hermione soupira. La réalité, c'est que Harry avait été le Survivant, oui, mais depuis la bataille il n'était plus le même. Il s'était marié avec elle, puis était devenu le nouveau Mage Noir. Enfin personne ne savait que c'était lui, tout le monde pensait que Mr. Potter était un petit Auror bien sage dans son coin, qui ne fait plus rien maintenant que le méchant est mort. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle continua de descendre les escaliers.

vielleicht hörst du irgendwo mein S.O.S. im Radio

Peut-être quelque part entends tu mes S.O.S. à la radio

Hörst du mich hörst du mich nicht

M'entends tu, ne m'entends tu pas ?

La vie avait repris son court. Harry voulait un enfant de Hermione. Mais elle refusait d'engendrer un monstre, du coup l'homme la frappait souvent. Hermione continua sa descente des escaliers. En bas, elle reconnut une silhouette, une personne qu'elle avait déjà vue. Un jeune homme de dos, une capuche sur la tête, regardait des tableaux.

Komm und rette mich ich verbrenne innerlich  
Viens et sauve-moi, je brûle de l'intérieur

komm und rette mich ich schaffs nicht ohne dich  
Viens et sauve moi, je ne crée rien sans toi

Komm und rette mich  
Viens et sauve-moi

dich und mich

Toi et moi

Toi et moi. Elle regarda l'homme.

Je déteste être dérangée quand je travaille, Sir. Quel est le motif de votre visite, j'en apprendrai mon mari.

Hermione avait adopté un ton dur et froid. Le garçon se retourna brusquement, et la regarda. Des souvenirs submergèrent alors la jeune femme qui recula d'un pas, apeurée par cette vision. Ce visage… La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était mort…

Komm und rette mich rette mich  
Viens et sauve moi, sauve moi

Qu… Que fais-tu chez moi, demanda Hermione d'une voix beaucoup plus tendre.

J'ai entendu notre étoile m'appeler…

Tu rigoles… j'espère…

Il eut un sourire narquois, comme autrefois, et s'approcha d'elle, tandis qu'elle reculait.

Komm und rette mich ich verbenne innerlich  
Viens et sauve-moi, je brûle de l'intérieur

J'ai appris ce que tu vivais par l'intermédiaire d'une amie. Elle hait Potter.

POTTER EST MON MARI !

Non. Ce n'est pas ton mari, vu le mal qu'il te fait.

Il lui prit la main, et enfonça ses yeux gris dans les siens.

Tu m'avais manqué, Draco… Je pensais que jamais tu ne viendrais, dit Hermione avant de se blottir contre lui.

Toi aussi… Tu m'as plus que manqué…

komm und rette mich ich schaffs nicht ohne dich  
Viens et sauve moi, je ne crée pas sans toi

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Un Harry Potter fou de rage se tenait devant eux, et les regardait méchamment.

J'AURAIS DU M'EN DOUTER ! CATIN !

Harry…

Le jeune homme la frappa violemment, mais Draco se mit entre eux.

CASSE-TOI SALOPARD ! ENDOLORIS !

Draco se tordit de douleur au sol. Harry se tourna vers Hermione, la prit au col et la tira vers son amant.

VOUS ALLEZ PAYER CETTE TRAHISON ! CHIENS !

komm und rette mich, rette mich, rette mich, rette mich,rette mich

Viens et sauve moi, sauve moi, sauve moi, sauve moi, sauve moi...

AVADA KEDAVRA !

Harry venait de tomber au sol. Hermione avait levé sa baguette dans un effort surhumain, et avant de mourir, elle embrassa Draco une dernière fois, avant qu'ils ne rendent un dernier souffle en chœur.


End file.
